The dawn of power
by kenshen112
Summary: An oc story featuring Star fox and kid icarus


It that him?

Yes it is…

He doesn't look like much

Yeah but looks can be deceiving watch him carefully.

Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of my power? Why are you afraid? there's nothing to fear…

Yes many people it would seem are afraid of you and your power.

Hmm I thought so where'd your friend the brown furred one go?

Oh him he's going in front of a great many powerful people to decide your fate. It looks grim for the most part.

I know but they can't kill me no one can. That I can promise you that I can promise everyone.

Oh so sure? We'll see oh so soon we'll see.

_The ship blasted off for its destination. It was stopped by light?_

What's that? Why have we stopped?

I figured this would happen.

_Light surrounded the whole ship? _

Are we being taken to?

Yes that was the plan the whole time there he will be sentenced. There his fate will be decided we have arrived…

_The prison accepted him with joy as it's door's opened up four golden chained cuffs shot out of the door attaching themselves to their victim they pulled him in? The door shut a black light on the door began to turn blue the door blinked… It was done his power was suppressed for now. _

_The year was 2000x it was on earth that this began… Our story begins with a 20 year old man spiked black hair he lived in California and he was amazing… It was customary for those with special abilities to be reviewed and then given a special place in society special jobs that no one else could do. Like fighting in insane battles that wowed every one protecting the worlds from evil doing construction jobs as they could work in circumstances the other's couldn't. No but this man Tim was different he was even more special then special. His power's rivaled stood up against the rest. He was a monster and everyone knew it. Onaji kasai was the only other who could rival Tim He used the power of fire while Tim used the power of darkness? _

_Tim was at the acceptance test for fighting in glorious battles against his rival Onaji Failed! And no one would tell either of them why! How there were the strongest in their class. There was only one thing left to do. Protect the worlds. (Any and all who choose this life style are granted awesome amounts of political and physical power they are upheld as gods. Those who choose this must have a political power to back them up. And those who get the top rank may receive a god or goddess to protect them and aid them throughout their life.)Timothy looked at onaji, as they left to their separate homes. _

Tim "Hey Listen you know the only reason they failed us is because their afraid. Right?"

Onaji "Yeah?"

Tim "So if we tried to become protector's they'd never let us through. Listen I have a plan that could either end up in our death or destiny"

Onaji "So you would still hold to such things as destiny I don't believe in such nonsense. I believe that we end up as we will because of our own doings but I'm listening."

_Tim related the plan to Onaji who seemed eager to start so the next morning they headed to the town square? They cried out to the people who gathered from all over the town to see what these trouble makers had in store for them this time… _

Woman "Ugh what is it this time you freaks?!"

Men "Yeah just leave us alone!"

Kid "Monsters just go away!"

_Fates hand was playing it strong today… As the peoples cries were heard it stirred something in Tim?_

Tim "Ugh Oh… what's happening?!"

Onaji "Hey you ok? remember we have to"

Tim "GAHHHHHHHH!"

_He screamed out as a hellish beam of shadow shot from Tim. The town's people ran in fear as Onaji was forced to join in? Soon the beam was so bright it couldn't be looked at it was shooting right into space right towards cornairia of the lylat system of space! The beam ended as fiery bits of metal ship were falling from space right into the earth! The town was unharmed except for a few buildings the people saw the ship's part's land a logo… X! This was fox Mccloud's arwing! Lucky he wasn't inside suddenly another explosion as radio contact was lost with the Lylat system the beam hit one of the major communication satellites onaji and Tim were Mortified to see the great fox UN harmed landing right in front of them! General pepper and several other soldiers stepped out with tranquilizers!_

_Tim gasped for air where was he? He looked around he noticed he was chained? The floor of the place was brown clouds? _

Tim "Oh I'm in skyworld… I see my energy is being absorbed by this place the prison it captured me. Wait ONAJI!"

? "Shut up!"

_His foot slammed the door. Tim tried to approach the door but the chains restrained him they were too short. _

Tim "Am I in skyworld?"

? "Yup…Now keep quiet!"

Tim "Hmph very well…"

_Tim sat for a while he started to count the number of chain links the number of walls in the room…The door opened? _

Tim "Oh your pit?"

Pit "Yeah…"

_The chain disconnected from the wall and flew into pits hand like a leash pit leads his prisoner into a huge court room?_

Palutenia "Oh welcome to sky world although I'm sure it's not a very nice welcome you must be wondering why you're here?"

Tim "Oh do tell my lady…"

_The chain attached itself to a wooden stand in the middle of the room. Tim followed._

Palutenia "Now that you're better seated… We're here to give you a sentence. Not because you've done anything wrong. In loose terms you could say were afraid of your power or you. You're a good person were just trying to decide what to do with you if you catch my meaning. Oh and the prison treatment is so that we can control you and your power…"

Tim "Wait what happened to my friend where is he?"

Palutenia "Oh he's in the cell next to you. Well speak of the devil there he is."

Onaji "Tim! You're alive what's going on?"

Tim "Give us something to do please?"

Onaji "Can't we talk to each other and see each other?"

_Palutenia smiled as she spoke_

You don't have to be led back although I'll have pit do so. But be at peace the end result shall only be for your benefit.

_And so they went back to their now singular cell they ran into Fox Mccloud as they entered their cell there was a t_v? With an Xbox and tons of games _Fox stood guard and fell asleep as Onaji and Tim began to play. _

Onaji "rather trusting isn't he?"

Tim "Oh it's not that it's just where can we go? If we break out of the cell great… but then what were trapped in sky world so there's nowhere we could hide that they couldn't find us and if we go too far the chains of this cell will chase and won't stop until were caught. So best option is to just stay here and play Xbox."

Onaji "Well that sucks so basically were at their mercy for the present time being… But hey at least we have Xbox"

Tim "Yeah at least…"

_Several hours past until their celli opened… the entire star fox crew gave their condolences to Tim and Onaji who were enjoying themselves… _

Fox "I'm sorry for all of the harsh treatment you've received…"

Tim "Oh believe me what you think will happen wont ill live and I'll find all of you…"

General pepper "Oh my boy palutenia will set you free it's us who will carry out that sentence…"

Onaji "Ha! As if you could even touch us!"

Fox "Oh we'll see any way we must be off…"

Tim "Hmph are you afraid of the darkness? A devouring monster that has its sights set on you… don't worry because that will happen sooner than you think but for now good bye…"

_The door shut for a few days until lady palutenia walked up to their cell and opened the door? The chains flew into her hand as she beckoned them to follow as did pit._

Tim "Where are we going?"

Palutenia "Oh don't worry you'll see it's not bad don't worry I just thought you two might be hungry…"

_To tell you the truth it had been more than a day since these two last ate so those words were like magic in their ears as she led them into a dining room? With more food than they could imagine! _

Palutenia "I may be keeping you two as prisoners for now. But I will treat you right eat up!"

Tim "Alright!"

_They had never eaten so much while they were eating palutenia herself sat down to speak to them._

Palutenia "While you two are going at it with that- food. I thought I'd tell you more of your situation… as I'm sure you've both experienced the world isn't ready for you two. But there is a place in life for the both of you. As rivals as champion competitors as protectors you will go and enjoy a happy life. The thing is I don't know anything about your powers yet I would love to learn… that's why I've been studying your powers individually but… "

_She summoned two scrolls of paper ragged yellowish brown? _

Tim "Requirement scrolls"

_She threw each of the scrolls at them Tim caught it and focused his power into the paper which changed form from a ragged old scroll into a very beautiful white colored piece of paper tied together with a red tie and a solid blood red stamp? Onaji did the same he came out with a red scroll that had blackened almost burned edges? Palutenia nodded her head and sent them back to individual cells again after all it was time for their bed she said… She unrolled the white scroll._

Requirements for growth:

_1,000,000 souls absorbed._

_Replacement of body_

_Heart sacrifice to darkness_

_Emotional return to stability _

_Conquer souls absorb more…_

_Palutenia was astounded she unfurled the second…_

_Requirements for growth:_

_Souls of passion_

_Fight with the fires of Passion_

_Light the fires of …_

_The rest was burned out? Palutenia called two people in the room handed them the scrolls._

_The next morning palutenia was at their cells she freed them? _

Palutenia "The decision is made you two are to be trained you I'm going to send you off with my own power… this is good bye for now see ya"

_She placed her hands on them as they were surrounded by orbs of light they both smiled as they both launched through the clouds? Into space they circled the earth a few times as each went their separate ways Tim was falling fast into the atmosphere of the earth… _

_Tim awoke… he was in an Asian mountain village? In the east it was very cold it felt like a much higher elevation then Tim was used to. The Village was much larger than Tim expected… But it has a very humble feeling to it. Much of the buildings here are modern in construction not the old wooden building Tim would have expected. The entire village is blanketed in several feet of snow. Tim smiled as he looked up he saw a huge mountain that overlooked the village. At the top is a huge training school temple and a huge block of stairs that led up to it. A voice came into Tim's mind… "Go forth and face the challenges that wait."_

_Tim decided to learn more about his location at the time. He walked into a restaurant he looked at the owner._

Tim "Umm excuse me. Well uh where am I?"

Shop owner "What? You don't know where you are?"

Tim "Oh it's a long story but just to keep it short I was blasted here from sky world."

Shop owner "Oh so the lady sent you here well you not the first. As I'm sure you noticed you in Asia more specifically you in town of TOTONIWA."

Tim "Oh! So that school temple… is the famous well I guess I should be off thank you for your time."

Shop Owner "Oh it no problem good luck!"

_So Tim began his journey he began to ascend these mystical stairs up to the mountain top. When he was quite a few feet up something stopped him? He couldn't move…_

Tim "what… what is this?!"

? "Oh my you've been caught in that after all…"

Tim "? What do you mean caught? Who are you?"

? "Oh me? I am the master and leader of the place you wish to reach. I knew of your coming if you cannot free yourself you can't be worthy of training."

_Tim closed his eyes he began to focus… Suddenly an image of a dragon formed entirely of darkness came into his mind as he let it roar… A huge force of darkness shot from his body. It entirely enveloped the barrier force that held him bound and obliterated it then the dragon against Tim's will went for the school! Tim tried hard to control it but to no avail? The old shot person that Tim now saw as master Smiled and laughed slightly. Suddenly the dark dragon dispersed Tim was confused but he went on. _

_Several hours passed. Tim felt like he was getting nowhere and worst of all the short stubby old man with a cane was laughing at Tim?_

Tim "Oh I get it I've fallen into a trap…"

_Once again Tim focused once again a huge force of darkness came forth Tim was in front of the school doors? The old man stood in front of Tim he smiled then nodded at the doors which magically opened? Tim proceeded into the school following his new master. Everyone in the school seemed to stare at them as they shook their head. Tim was lead into a great tower in the middle of the school which seemed to be bigger in the inside than it looked? Tim headed into the tower. _

Master "Welcome to our school"

Tim "Thank you where will I be staying…"

Master "Oh so impatient but that's alright"

_The master nodded his head a girl came out? _

Mackenzie "Oh another worthless trainee come on I'll show you where you will be staying."

Tim "Oh my am I being underestimated by you"

Mackenzie "oh you think I'm bluffing?"

Tim "You think I am?"

Mackenzie "Hmph such words will get you killed…"

Tim "Oh I'm sure any where is my room?"

_Tim and Mackenzie went to Tim's room it was a simple place just some wooden walls some old Asian paintings on the walls. Tim was left alone until the master appeared. He held his cane as he smiled. _

Master "That girl quite a prideful one isn't she?"

Tim "well considering the first thing she says to me is that she thinks she is above me without even seeing my power well… kind of I think"

Master "Oh I forgot to mention I know the requirements of your power. I will help you obtain a truly strong body for yourself. I believe one of the student's has the right one to be exact."

Tim "Oh! It must be fate's hand after all"

Master "Yes I do think so for now though get some rest it's been a long day for you. Tomorrow you train with master arko."

Tim "Yes sir!"

_The next morning Tim awoke to a samurai looking man in his room staring at him…It was master Arko he was 5,3 long black hair running down his head it was brushed so that all of the hair went to the back of his head. He had hazel eyes. He looked to be in his early 50's he wore a samurai's robe about him he looked up at Tim._

Arko "Oh dearly sorry I just wanted to meet you am I interrupting anything?"

Tim "No no it's fine so you are master Arko of the sword I've heard so much about?"

Arko "Yes indeed I am."

Tim "Pleased to meet you."

Arko "And I you my new student. Oh but you don't have a weapon do you?"

Tim "Actually I was hoping you'd show me how to make a daemon sword since after all my element is darkness"

Arko "Yes well let's see about 20,000 souls within you… I think we can do that."

_Master suddenly appeared?_

Master "No… I want more before you do that."

Arko "Ah well I understand ahem"

_Arko threw a training sword at Tim?  
_  
Arko "Since he wants you to be stronger we will practice with these."

_Tim nodded as Arko took a thrusting Stance, he disappeared Tim held up his sword and Wham! Tim blocked Arko. _

Arko "Well you saw And blocked efficiently well done. Now"

_Arko ran Tim through several more tests a lot he failed a lot he passed Arko nodded his head as lunch began Tim went to lunch. Tim wandered into a great cafeteria Master and Arko as well as the rest of them were their eating food Tim sat down. Mackenzie appeared. _

Mackenzie "Oh look it's the new guy. Welcome to our school new guy now listen here you're the lowest of the low!"

Tim "Oh is that so?"

Mackenzie "Ah well is that a condescending tone I hear in your voice?"

Tim "Perhaps…"

Mackenzie "OH THAT'S IT!"

_The entire room fell silent as Mackenzie released her strength… The room got darker and darker the air got heavier as well?!_

Mackenzie "Oh what's wrong newbie can't stand the heat? Hahahahah."

_The entire room started to laugh at Tim as they started to call him names and throw things at him Tim smiled as he screamed out! The amount of power far surpassed Mackenzie's it surrounded and compressed the entire room Mackenzie Was destroyed the entire room began to crack the students began to scream as they fell to their knees the amount of power was beyond Tim's control now… It stooped? Master was smiling as he had his hand on Tim's back. _

It's alright you've won sit down please?

_The voice in Tim's head spoke. It sounded like_

Tim "Oh you're here after all and here I'd thought you were just watching but now your speaking to me in my mind?"

Palutenia "Yeah you'll learn I do that a lot."

_Tim humbly sat down in the sight of his master smiling Tim went back to lunch as A medical crew was dispatched to remove the un recognizable bloody husk that was Mackenzie the lunch room was silent as the other half of the heavily injured students were removed from the room. _

Arko "So what was that power what happened?"

Master "Tim began to tap into the power of those souls and lost control I calmed them he's alright for now…"

Arko "I see souls full of hatred toward him causing his all manner of ill will."

_After Lunch ended the second half of the day began as Tim was urged by Master to follow? Master smiled as he with his cane went into a dojo room and sat down. _

Master "You nearly killed Mackenzie and half of the student's in this school although she had it coming something else with in you stirred a greater power of darkness am I correct?"

Tim "Tch yes you aren't mistaken if that's what you want to hear."

Master "Hmph listen to me well now. This room is contained in another dimension."

_Arko entered in through a wall? _

Arko "Oh dear me I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Master "Oh no no take a seat I was just about to begin. Now listen Tim Release that power let it go wild I want to see it at full strength wouldn't you Arko?"

Arko "Yes I have the class doing basic exercises for the next hour or two I have some time now release your strength."

_Tim closed his eyes tears came out? A power began to come from Tim but this power was a completely different texture a power full of sadness for a whole hour Arko and master watched as Tim released a completely sad power full of hate and despair Soon Tim was out of power Tim watched as the power absorbed into the school?_

Tim "Wha? What's going on?"

Master "This school is like a living organism it has absorbed and learned your power your power will no longer affect this school."

Tim "I see. I … I"

_Tim fainted due to lack of power. _

_Onaji Awoke it was hot just like Onaji liked it? Onaji was in a volcano and he wasn't alone… _

Onaji "? I guess so."

? "I see I am your new master why are we in this volcano you ask?"

_The lava drained a huge cavern revealed Itself._

Onaji A firemancers dream the great school of hell what an honor.

? "I am master of flame styros"

_Onaji bowed himself as they headed inside. _

Styros "Welcome to hell!"

_Onaji couldn't believe his eyes a giant endless labyrinth full of fire and heat it was endless. _

Styros "Survive this and you'll learn the art of firemancing"

Onaji "Right! I will do this master"

_Onaji jumped as far as he could slam! Onaji landed headfirst In a strange pit it was cold? _

Onaji "What is this"

_Wham Onaji froze instantly into a block of ice. Onaji suddenly awoke Styros was staring at him disappointed. _

Styros "Try again!"

_Onaji jumped and landed in the same place Onaji surrounded himself in fire as he rushed onward He made in into a huge corridor as he found the rest of the students in various places He met a man whose name was jack they sat down and talked. _

Jack "So your new here well welcome to hell. This is nothing short of pure torture any memory of sunlight because you'll never leave this place you'll die here fade away into history."

Onaji "Is that so? Well we'll see about that."

Jack "Hmph that's what they all say!"

_Tim awoke days later he was gasping for air and completely drained Arko and master were staring at him as they helped him to his room master smiled as he began to speak to Tim._

Master "I think I've found a good match for your body yes I think it's perfect. His name is Alex astop"

Tim "Where may I find him?"

Master "Oh you'll see. He'll find you don't worry."

Tim "Oh I can't wait."

_Before Tim Could finish speaking he was interrupted by the sound of ship engines… _


End file.
